


A Picture Of Hope

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Firelight - Sophie Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote for my English class last year, I had just finished reading the Firelight trilogy by Sophie Jordan and had tried to base bits of this poem off of it. I hope you like it, please let me know by reviewing! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture Of Hope

What do you think of

when you hear the word hope?

What do you see? feel?

You could answer innumerable ways.

Hope can mean many different things

to each and every person.

Each has their own picture,

a symbol of what it means to them.

Hope is like a phoenix

rising from the ashes

in a beautiful raging

blaze of fire.

Hope is the dawn of a new day

as the sun stretches out her light tot he world.

It is warm like sunshine

and beautiful when it reflects off snow.

A person's heart may be full of compassion and love,

though it may have been filled

with ice from the cold of night.

But because of hope it is now full of light.

Hope is like a rose

that is very tender and beautiful.

Hope is also like a violet,

for it is delicate and fragile.

Hope,

whether a little or a lot,

does a great amount for us.

It revives our spirits and our dreams.

It could continue to write,

to tell you what hope is to me

for hope is beautiful and special

but you need to decide for yourself

what it means to you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a poem I wrote last year for my English class, I was super proud of it and my teacher commented that it was 'just beautiful!' so I wanted to type it up and share it with you all.
> 
> I hope you like it. When I was writing it was after I finished reading the firelight trilogy, so I tried to pull and base aspects of the poem off of it.
> 
> Anyways, please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
